


Mais qu'a tu fais Stephen ?

by LunelyaCage



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of feels, Angst, Anxiety, Coma, M/M, Protective Stephen Strange, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark is really unwell, Tony Stark is still alive, endgame alternative, guilt and culpability, one year after the battle with Thanos, slowly falling in love, the cloak of levitation has a personnality, traumas
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunelyaCage/pseuds/LunelyaCage
Summary: Cela fait un an que la bataille contre Thanos à eue lieu.Alors que le monde se remet lentement du sacrifice d'un grand héro.Un homme perdu ,  divague et se bat avec lui-même.





	1. Prologue : Rien

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma deuxième fanfic , ce premier chapitre est en fait un prologue en deux parties.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et conseils.  
Cette fic' seras également traduite en anglais un peu plus tard.

_ "**Stark**!!!" _

Une voix ferme retentit soudainement et forme un écho tout autour. Elle semble si inquiète si pressée et en même temps , incroyablement déterminés , comme si cette voix venait de prendre une décision primordiale et qu'il n'y aurait aucun arguments au monde permettant de le faire change d'avis. 

La voix s'estompe au même rythmes que toutes les réflexions qui pourrait s'en découler.

Tout est noir et opaque. Impossible d'immerger , la voix est trop loin , trop inaccessible. 

Le silence à nouveau. 

Le temps n'a plus de sens , chaques aiguilles de mon horloge mentale semblent se tordent en tout sens. Les heures reculent , sautent , dansent, s’écroulent et se dessoudent.

Il est aujourd’hui, il est hier , il est demain , il est jamais.

Et tu n’est plus rien.

Plus rien 

Plus rien 

Hier 

Demain

Hier 

Plus tard 

Plus rien

'_Stark._' 

Quelque chose 

Il y a quelque chose.

Le noir devient gris , le silence mute en acouphènes , le rien est quelque chose le temps lui flotte toujours nulles part et partout à la fois. 

Tout se passes en une seule fraction de secondes, ou peut-être une éternité ?

Le temps de répondre à cette question , le noir avale les mots tandis que le rien rapplique aux galops et plus rien n'existe à nouveau. 

  
  


' _Si seulement tu les avais vu_…. _Tu es partout_ ….. _leurs visages_ ……. _Je te fais la promesse_ .…_ et il avait_ … _je n'avais pas le choix_…. _Au monde de te perdre_…. ' 

Des boules de lumières se forment devant toi , le noir recule un peu. tu n'entend rien mais tu comprend pour la première fois que des mots sont formés autour de toi. Tu as un toi. Tu n'es pas rien. 

Une lumière orangée semble crépiter partout ou le noir t’entourais jusqu’à présent , des fourmillement démarrent au bout de tes orteils et remontent lentement mais sûrement tout le long de ton corps. 

Ton prend conscience de ton existence , de ton corps , de ta peau , de tes organes , de ta respiration. 

**Tu respires.**

Tu réalises soudain que tu respire.

Une boule prend lentement forme au creux de ton estomac. 

Ton corps que tu ressentais plus tôt si léger , si peu réel te fais soudainement affreusement mal. Tout , absolument tout t’es douloureux.

Penser est douloureux , respirer est douloureux , exister est douloureux. 

Tu te concentres très fort pour chasser les point lumineux , pour revenir au noir mais rien n’y fait , tu commences à paniquer , certains de tes muscles se contractent pour la première fois et la douleur te coupe le souffle. 

le noir va revenir , tu vas tout oublier. 

ta gorge se bloque et les lumières dansent dans ta tête quand la voix d’un souvenir très lointain retentit. 

‘ _Oh non. Pas encore_… ‘ 

Cette phrase sonne comme un gémissement plaintif à tes oreilles , tu ne la comprend pas. Tu ne veux pas la comprendre. Ton corps réagis pourtant à celle-ci. 

les fourmillements reprennent de plus belle , l’air fais à nouveau son chemin vers tes poumons et tu prend pour la première fois conscience que quelqu’un à sa main posée sur ta poitrine. 

Cette idée te frappes comme un électrochocs , **quelqu’un** est avec toi. 

**Quelqu’un** est avec toi et te parle. 

_ ‘ Tony … ‘ _

tu sens le souffle d’un soupire t’effleurer et te chatouiller le visage 

_ ‘ Tu y est presque.. ‘ _

….

…

….

Ton prénom et tout ce qui lui implique résonnent douloureusement en toi et

dans un effort auquel tu ne crois aucunement; tu envoies l’ordre à ton cerveau de soulever tes paupières et de te réveiller.

….

….

…

**et ton cerveau obéit.**


	2. Prologue : Plus rien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela fait un an que la bataille contre Thanos à eue lieu.  
Alors que le monde se remet lentement du sacrifice d'un grand héro.  
Un médecin solitaire s'occupe de son patient.

Prologue partie 2 : Sans rien 

_ le jour d’avant _

Tout s'est déroulé si rapidement.

Tu n'aurais pas pu faire autrement , ou du moins tu tentes de t'en convaincre.

Tu ne pouvais pas ne pas essayer , il a fallut agir vite. Prendre une décision.

Une chance sur un million de possibilité. 

Comment savoir si c'étais la bonne réalité.

Comment savoir si il y avait la moindre chance de s'en sortir. 

De le sortir de là.

'_ Tu lui as sauvés la vie uniquement pour le sacrifier ensuite. Tel on élève un cochon pour l'abattoir._ '

Si seulement ils savaient...

‘

Tu soupires et regarde la personne allongé devant toi en chuchotant 

" _Si seulement ils savaient Tony._ "

Tu ne pouvais rien promettre , au risque de donner des faux espoirs à certains et de les enfermer dans une attente d'une chose quasiment impossible. 

Le sentiment d'être toi-même coincée dans celle-ci fit augmenter ton pouls mais tu te pressa de refouler cette pensée au fond de toi. Dans ce dossier interne de sentiment et réflexions que tu n'avais pas le temps de traiter.

Peut-être feras-tu de l'ordre là dedans un jour ? Ou peut-être jamais. 

Tu fais le tour de ton patient et effectues les gestes qui forment ton quotidien depuis une année déjà. 

Pouls régulier , respiration faible mais stable , activité cérébrale un peu plus élevé que ces derniers jours mais tu ne t'en préoccupes pas trop. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et tu ne souhaites pas t'entousiasthmer sans raison. 

Ton regard se perd vers le bras de ton patient et tu te fais la réflexion que si il se réveille un jour , la rééducation de ses muscles risquent d'être extrêment long et douloureux , surtout pour son bras ...

**Son bras**...

Tes pensées se perdent un an auparavant. 

Tu es sur le champs de bataille et depuis un moment déjà tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule et unique solution. 

Il te regarde , tu lui rend son regard et en un seul geste de la main , il comprend.

**Vous vous comprenez. **

Tu n'as pas pu rester sans rien faire.

Lorsque tu l’as vu quitter son corps tandis que tout vos compagnons de batailles s'agenouillait devant lui ,t’es projetté hors du tiens au plus vite lui as supplié de tenir le coup , de faire demi-tour et tu as tenter de lui promettre de lui sauver la vie. Il ne t'ecoutais pas , il s'éloignait déjà.

‘_Stark_!!!’

Tu n’as pas pu rester sans rien faire 

Tu n'as pas pu rester sans rien faire.

d’un geste discret de tes mains tremblantes, son enveloppe astrale repris place à l'intérieur de son corps inanimés , et depuis ce moment , tu n'as cessé de tout faire pour le ranimer. 

Tu grinces les dents et fronces les sourcils en tentant de chasser ce souvenir , la culpabilité repointant le bout de son nez au creux de ton ventre , un léger chatouillis douloureux qui se concrétisait chaques jours , de plus en plus régulièrement , et de moins en moins léger.

**Tu ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.**

'_Tu as eue beau contribué à cette bataille. Tu es loin d'être un héro._ '

La pensée de retenir peut-être prisonnier le seul et véritable héro de ce monde dans un corps inanimé depuis à peu près un an te donna une vague de nausées et un sentiment de vertige soudain. 

Tu te mit a chercher du regard une chaise pour t'asseoir un moment mais le morceau de tissus te servant de cape fut plus réactive que toi , tu n’eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui t’arrivait que tes fesses étaient déjà poser sur une chaise en bois. 

Tu redressa ton col gentiment en signe de remerciement. 

Tu en avait marre de rester sans rien faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du prologue.


End file.
